Heaven's Forgiveness, Hell's Damnation
by dragonfrost
Summary: sequel to Hell's Fire, Heaven's Wings... It's been seven years since the war, and now everyone's trying to move on and accept that things aren't going to go back to the way they were before...before Blaise sacrificed himself for the world. DGB
1. Reminiscing

**A/N- ok so here it is first chappie of the sequel to HFHW…let me know what you guys think…hopefully ill have more up soon but don't hold your breath…r/r please! Thanks love you guys- manda**

Heaven's Forgiveness, Hell's Damnation

Chapter 1- Reminiscing

Charlie was leading the Dragons into battle; they were fighting in the air while the rest of the war raged on below them. They met Voldemort's Dragons with a blood curdling scream and one of Charlie's men fell, flaming, to the ground. His Dragon tried to fight but without a rider it lost a good deal of its magic and was thrown from the sky into Hogwarts. The Dragon collided with the front of the castle with enough force that it went through the wall and the room above it collapsed on its limp form.

The few Trolls that survived the first wave moved slowly towards the crumbling castle, towards the Dragon who was trying to free itself from the debris. Hagrid noticed the buried Dragon and the advancing Trolls and moved between them. He tried to fend them off but with a broken wand he wasn't fairing too well, when the Trolls were close enough Hagrid had to do away with magic, they clubbed him and he fought back as best he could. A piece of debris half his size caught him in the head and Hagrid fell, once down they dropped another chunk of the castle on him and he cried out, pined to the ground.

Charlie looked down, the Trolls were leaving Hagrid behind and the Dragon still couldn't get away. Hagrid wasn't moving and Charlie shook his head, eyes wide,

"No, not now." He dove and a few of the others followed, the rest made sure Voldemort's Dragons stayed down. Charlie got closer and saw the Trolls tearing the Dragon to pieces, he gave the signal and fire seared them to the bone. Charlie leapt from his Dragon and ran to Hagrid's side. The game-keeper was barely breathing and there was blood everywhere.

"Charlie, Cha…." His eyes closed and the tension left is body.

Charlie stood and turned to the other riders,

"I want at least two of you here at all times, unless you're needed out there," he motioned towards the ongoing battle. "I want you here, protecting the castle." The others nodded and took up positions leaving Charlie alone with his Dragon. "They say you can't understand me, but I believe you can. I need you to stay here, protect the castle, even if I die. Ok?" The Dragon's tail twitched and Charlie gave her a smile and a pat, "That's my girl." He turned and ran into the battle, drawing his wand and aiming a curse at the first enemy he saw.

* * *

Aiden Zabini pulled back from his uncle's pensieve and looked around the room. After the war his parent had thought it would be best if everyone had a pensieve for records-contrary to popular belief, a pensieve doesn't remove the memory; it simply makes a copy of the original. Everyone agreed and they were all currently residing in a room in Malfoy Manor. Aiden looked just like his father, Blaise, but he had his mother's freckles.

He turned towards another pensieve but at that moment his stomach growled. He looked around the room, a questioning look on his face that was soon replaced with a smile; he headed for the door,

"5…4…3…2…"

"Aiden, Ariana, dinner!" his mother called from the floor below. His twin sister shot past him and took the stairs three at a time. Ariana was almost identical to her brother, she even had the same freckles, the one difference was the shade of their eyes; where Aiden's were a dark brown, Ariana's were a light brown with specks of red and gold in them, she was often told she had her mother's eyes. She got to the dining room and found it completely empty,

"Mom? Dad?" she yelled as her brother walked in behind her.

"Big table's out." He said nodding to the huge round table in the middle of the room.

"We need to change." She whispered.

"You change, I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Aiden… it's _today_." She ran back out of the room. Aiden stood still, a look of concentration on his face.

"Bloody hell, it is." His eyes went wide and he ran after his sister.

"Green or black?" she asked him frantically.

"I'm wearing black, you wear green." He said slightly muffled as he pulled the dress robe over his shirt and slacks. When Ariana had her robe on over her dress and she was satisfied with her hair they walked together down to the living room where there was a group of people dressed in either black or a Hogwart's house color. They found their mother almost instantly and went over to her.

"We forgot." They said sadly.

"Oh babies, it's ok, it's the memorial day, not the day he died." She ruffled Aiden's hair and kissed the top of Ariana's head.

"Ginevra! So good to see you!" someone called over the crowd.

"I gotta go, you two behave." The twins watched her greet a man with sandy-blonde hair and they both scowled.

"Where's dad?" Aiden growled.

"Right here kid, what's up?" Draco looked down at Aiden and sorrow passed behind his eyes.

"Creevey's here."

"I see that, and? He comes every year."

"Uh, but… but he…." the boy's eyes searched his own and Draco smiled.

"Yea, I know he still likes her, but she's with us, and she loves us not him. Now then, have you seen Gramma Weasley? She's supposed to be bringing your brother and sister back from the Burrow."

"So, are they all coming?" Ariana asked eagerly.

"I think so… why?... oh…."

"Has anyone seen my ass?" rang out over all the other voices and everyone laughed. The twins took off in the direction the voice came from and Ginevra appeared out of the crowd laughing and shaking her head.

"I wish I would have realized they were going to be calling my children asses before I gave them both those initials, my brothers are nightmares."

Draco wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Who'da thunk that A and Z could sound like ass when your brothers say it." He laughed and she squeezed him around the waist.

"Smart ass." She said grinning up at him.

"You aren't short anymore, still a few inches shorter than me, but still, I think you're taller than people thought you'd be."

"Good, I ever liked being the way people thought I should be, or would be, whatever." She shook her head.

"Mum, Dad!" Draco and Gin looked down at their youngest children, Tristan and Serenity Malfoy, Serenity was the baby of the four.

"Have fun?" Gin asked them and they nodded.

"Get into trouble?" Draco asked, they shook their heads, "Oh alright, just go."

"And stay out of trouble!" Gin called after them.

Five bangs, three crashes and a couple of hours later and most everyone was gone, those remaining made their way into the dining room and took their seats around the circular table.

"Some knights of the round table we are, huh?" Gin whispered. A few people quietly chuckled, the food appeared, no one moved. They sat in silence for a moment, even the children, and then everyone turned to Gin. "It's been seven years since the war, seven years since we lost them, but here we are. We've rebuilt Hogwarts, the magical community, and our lives… but nothing will ever be the same. We lost people that we loved and it hurts, but they're with us in everything we do and I truly believe that." Draco smiled, but held back the perverted comment he was dying to let out.

"We are not here to feel guilty for living, we are here to honor and remember them. A toast, for everyone lost, to love because it keeps them alive." She raised her glass, now full of red wine.

"To love." They all said raising their glasses to their lips and drinking.

"Beautiful speech as always, Sissa." Charlie said.

"I don't know where she gets it, but it certainly doesn't come from either of us." Molly Weasley laughed taking her husband's hand.

"She learned everything,"

"Everything!"

"From us." Fred and George Weasley said from opposite sides of the table.

Gin looked around the table, _I lost two brothers, friends, and a lover but got so much in return._ Charlie and Tonks had a daughter; Fred and Angelina had a son; George and Katie had two kids, a boy and a girl; Ron and Hermione had three, two girls and a boy; Molly and Arthur; Severus and Narcissa; Selena and Sirius; and of course there was still Harry. They talked over dinner and then moved into a sitting room and talked some more, everyone lounging about. Slowly they all left until Draco, Gin and their four kids were left alone in the giant house.

* * *

"Ok, get into your PJs, if you aren't tired you can come watch a movie with me, but only after you change." Everyone moved off, up the stairs, and disappeared into different rooms. Draco and Gin moved up another flight of stairs and into their room. "The twins forgot about today, it took them seven years, but they forgot. Should we just… stop? Let them rest in peace and just move on with our lives?"

"We can stop the little get-together if you want, but I think it's a good thing. It keeps us all together."

"We're all family anyways."

"Potter isn't."

"Yes he is, Severus, remember? Hell, don't forget about us and Virginia and Darien. He's family whether we remember it or not."

"My point is, it keeps us all together, this is a good thing we have going, and it's only once a year." She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed and pulled away as she heard the pitter-patter of little feet,

"So, what are we watching?"

"Princess Bride!" The kids shouted, running into to room.

"Again?" They all nodded and Serenity ran ahead of them into the entertainment room.

"Alright, alright." Gin laughed and followed the others. "I'm glad we integrated the Manor with muggle technology."

"We've got it everywhere now, all that's left is to bring our worlds together, Gin."

"We aren't there yet." She said and sat down on the couch, cuddling up to him.

"You ready, Mum?" Tristan asked, and Gin nodded, he hit play and they all sat back as the movie began.


	2. The Past Revisited

**A/N: ok so now we have a little break so that I can get some more writing done…and can do all the things I need to do before I go to college… hope you are all enjoying and check out prettyfiremine if you like my stuff cause shes an amazing writer and she writes dg as well…please keep r/r-ing! Love you guys-manda**

Chapter 2- The Past Revisited

"'Mione, when are you gonna let all this go? We've moved on, we all have lives now, and families. It was seven years ago, just let it go." Ron said to his wife. She shook her head and kept digging through her books and stacks of papers.

"I can't." she looked up at him, "What about the Gods? How come I never heard about them, least not in magical society? The two that Draco and Gin are a part of or whatever they're both in Greek and Roman mythology, but those are myths, legends, are there Gods in magic? Besides, neither of them are the same as what happened." She shook her head and went back to searching through her things. "I don't understand," she threw down the papers in her hands, "If there were Gods, why did no one tell me? Why don't people talk of them? Does anyone even know anything about them?" She started throwing things and screaming. Ron grabbed her and looked her in the eyes,

"Why is this so important to you? Huh, 'Mione? Why can't you at least let me in?" he asked softly.

"Because I thought I'd have figured it out by now. I thought digging into this crap might be dangerous and I didn't want our kids to grow up without both of us."

"Oh 'Mione, I love you, but you've either got to let this go or let me help."

"I can't stop." She said looking into his eyes.

"Then it looks like you're gonna havta spend more time with me." He said grinning. She gave him a weak smile and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know. Now then, care to explain all this?" he pulled away and looked at the scattered papers and books.

"Ok, so this all started when Draco and Ginevra got the memories and found out they had a part of their ancestors and even a part of a deity in them. They got memories and purpose, but how did they get that magick? Do they still have the magick, or did it return to wherever it came from when they were done with whatever it was they were always doing? Why were Hades and Persephone banished? There's so much that doesn't make sense, so much I want to know!"

"Does it really matter? Why do you want to know about all of this?"

"Because I don't think it's over, I don't think it's over at all."

"Harry! Severus is coming over to help me with something. If you want to say hello you might want to do it when he gets here, before we get started." Sirius called up the stairs. Harry came down and looked at his godfather,

"What do you need Sev's help with?" he asked looking at him with mock suspicion on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It may not work, we've been trying for years now and we still haven't got it right."

"Alright, keep your secrets, when's he gonna be here?"

"Boo." Severus whispered in his ear and Harry jumped. "We in the basement?" he asked with a chuckle. Sirius nodded and turned to leave.

"K, well I won't keep you from your… work" he said with air quotations. "Just remember, I'm right upstairs if you need me." Harry grinned and made his way back to his room. "Eventually the three of us are going to do something, just remember that!" He called back down the stairs and Severus and Sirius entered the basement of the Black house.

The credits rolled and Gin looked at her children all spread out on the floor asleep. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she looked at them, Draco pulled her closer and held her.

"Shh, it's ok."

"Gods Drake, I miss him so much." She sobbed and Draco noted the rain outside.

"I know, I'm here, Love. I miss him too, but he is gone and we have to be strong for them." His eyes moved to the sleeping children and Gin turned to look at him. He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears before gently pressing his lips to hers. Aiden and Ariana cried out in sleep and moved closer together. Draco and Gin pulled away from each other,

"Let's get them to their beds."

The Weather Spirit looked down on Malfoy Manor, and the rain poured down around it. Water Spirit came, a face forming in the falling rain,

"You cannot take back a selfless act." Water said and Weather nodded,

"I know." It said, its voice mixed with Blaise's. "But I didn't know it would hurt this much." The rain fell harder, the wind howled, and the lightning flashed. "Can I ever go back?"

"There is always a way."

"And the price?"

"May not be yours to pay, could you live with that?"

"As long as I have them, yes."

"Then we shall go to the Gods."

The potion bubbled as Severus stirred it, Sirius chopped the Dragon heart into squishy, bleeding cubes and then moved to the cabinet to retrieve a bezoar. Severus nodded and Sirius dropped the stone into the cauldron, it splashed and then began to boil and hiss.

"Hurry now, the Dragon heart!" Snape shouted over the growing noise. Sirius threw in the mush and the potion stopped; stopped hissing, stopped boiling. A red fog began to flow over the top of the thick liquid and then it moved over the edge of the cauldron and into the air. The men backed away slowly,

"How long should we give it to settle? Should we stir it or anything?"

"I think we should take it off the fire." Severus said taking a deep breath and walking into the growing cloud. Sirius heard a dull thud and moved to help but Severus reappeared gasping for clean air. "Let's get something to eat, it's been days."

"Yea, but if this works, it'll be worth it, he'll get his life back. They'll all have a choice, we'll have given werewolves a future." Severus nodded,

"We can't fix everything." he whispered, his eyes distant. They reached the top of the stairs and heard laughing. They shared a confused look before opening the door into the kitchen, the Weasley twins were sitting at the table, grim looks on their faces despite the continued laughter sounding through the house.

"The kids are upstairs with Harry." They said simultaneously, looking at the older men.

"Get some food,"

"We know you're probably hungry." Severus grabbed an already made sandwich from the fridge and Sirius grabbed a box of muggle Girl Scout cookies, Samoas were his favorite. They sat across from the twins after pouring themselves each a cup of tea and waited.

"Something's coming."

Molly Weasley watched as Professor Trelawney threw things across the room, as she screamed and clutched at her head as she fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

When her twins had shown up at the Burrow with her she let them in, no questions asked, a first for her. She'd had a vision, they said, made a prophesy. Now it was burning in her brain.

"Get it out!" She screamed in her own voice before she went limp. Less than a minute later she rose from the floor and looked Molly in the eyes.

"They're coming." She said in a crackling voice. Molly watched her warily, "They're coming, and they're our only hope. Where once was three, now is seven. Time is running out." Trelawney blinked and looked around the room, "Oh, this is lovely, Molly. Might I have a cup of tea?"

"I felt him, Draco." Gin whispered sadly as they both jumped out of bed.

"So did I." Draco looked at her with wide eyes. They walked together to check on the kids, all of whom were still asleep, the twins tossing and turning in their beds. The wind howled and a twig scratched on a window at the end of the hall. Draco turned to it and pulled Gin along behind him as he walked slowly down the long corridor. They looked out on the Labyrinth, out at the shy; the moon was peeking out from behind a pitch black cloud and rain was falling hard.

"Draco, something's happening." She whispered, fear in her voice and in her eyes, fear for her children. The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled, the rain fell harder.

She ran downstairs and out into the rain. Draco came up behind her and grabbed her hand, seeking comfort.

"How something got past the wards and in here," he nodded at the vast maze before them, "I don't know." The storm got worse, the air cracked with purple lightning and Gin's grip on Draco's hand tightened. She could barely see through the pouring rain, but she watched intently, staring at something in the air. The darkness became solid energy; black and purple magick, and it was growing. It exploded in a burst of white light and the two of them were thrown backwards into the stone wall of the Manor.

Gin shook it off and blinked her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness again. When she could see again, Draco was already standing,

"Drake?" He nodded and turned to help her to her feet. The Labyrinth was lit up with black and purple fire, they scanned the entrances but saw nothing.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" He asked his wife, "It's happening." He said again, tears rising in his eyes and a smile on his face. She nodded and closed her eyes, searching for a magick she hadn't called upon in years. She opened fiery eyes and scanned the walls of the Labyrinth. She took in a breath when she saw a glowing red ball in the center.

"There." She whispered, the fire fading from her eyes, "In the center." Draco turned back to the maze, his magick pouring out of him and the walls slit open, making a path straight to the core. They ran.

They ran until they couldn't run anymore, ran until their bodies hurt, and then they stopped. The purple fire grew brighter and the black seemed to fade, and there in the center was the beautiful, naked form of Blaise Zabini.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N: ok here it is..gosh I forgot how fun it is to write this story :) anyways thank you to all my beautiful reviewers this is for you since you guys actually care enough to give me motivation to update and continue writing!! Thank you to my amazing friend coldflamez-earlier mentioned by her email address lol…she keeps me writing and helps me out all the time so make sure to check out her stuff even though she gets more hits than me :P keep r/r-ing love you all-manda**

Chapter 3- Something Wicked This Way Comes

Ron woke up, his head pounding, he opened his eyes to see what was left of his burning house. Grunting, he stood, his right arm hanging limply at his side and at an odd angle.

"Hermione!" he screamed at the rubble, tears forming in his eyes as he took in the full damage. "Cara! Nathan!" Debris was everywhere and he tossed it aside as he searched for his family. There was a crash behind him and he turned to see a bright yellow bubble remove a cabinet from on top of it. "Oh thank Heavens." He whispered running to his children, both smiling and laughing at what they'd done. "You must get all that talent from your mum. Your mum!" his eyes darted around their broken home and landed on an arm sticking out from under a bookshelf. "'Mione!" he shouted running to her and heaving the heavy wood off of her.

* * *

"It worked! Severus, it worked!!" Sirius shouted up the stairs.

"How do you know? Did you try it on a sample?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete idiot, thanks. It completely reversed the affect of the curse!" Snape's head came into view,

"Really?" his voice was laced with excitement, "I'll floo Lupin."

"Maybe I should do it." Sirius said quietly.

"Seriously? Seriously! Whatever, he is your friend."

"Thank you." He whispered as he passed his friend on the stairs. He threw the powder into the fire, "Remus Lupin." The fire roared and turned a nasty shade of green.

"Hello? Sirius! How are you?"

"'Ello Remus, we've done it."

"Done what?"

"Found a cure, you can come back now. You don't need to hide, it completely reverses the curse, you can live your life freely." Sirius watched the tears fill his old friend's eyes.

"I don't have a life to go back to." Remus whispered.

"You still have friends here, Moony."

"How is she?" he asked not meeting Sirius' eyes.

"She's happy. They had a daughter, she's beautiful."

"Bet she looks just like her mother."

"When she wants to." He laughed out but was silenced by the pained look on his friend's face. "You did the right, you wanted this for her." Remus nodded,

"I know, but it still hurts. She was mine once, my Tonks."

* * *

"'Cissa, 'Cissa!" Selena called out and Narcissa came running in.

"What is it?" she asked frightened.

"He's back, he's alive."

"Sel, who?"

"Blaise." She cried, tears flowing freely from her pale blue eyes. Narcissa looked at her friend, tears forming in her own eyes.

"How?"

"I don't know." She raised her eyes, "I don't care if he had to open the door to Hell to get back, my baby's alive." Wide eyes darted around the room and landed on a wooden table against the wall, Narcissa ran to it and knocked her knuckles on its surface three times. She let out the breath she'd been holding and said to herself,

"Gods help us." She spoke up then, turning back to the frail woman sitting on the sofa. "If he's alive, where is he?" The room grew quiet and sorrow crept into the heart of Zabini Manor.

"If you'd been dead for seven years, where would you go first?"

"We going then?"

"The wards'll be up."

"Selena, the wards will let us in, we're the grandparents of their children. Even if they didn't give access we could get in through blood ties." There was a loud crack and both women vanished, reappearing with a pop just inside the door of Malfoy Manor. It was silent, moonlight shone through every window and cast an ominous shadow over the room. A door slammed at the other end of the house and they ran in the direction of the sound, something ran across their path in the dark hall and they skidded to a stop. Raised wands and a mumbled spell later and they were staring at a frightened house-elf. Not wanting to be punished the house-elf squeaked,

"Master and Mistress will be angry if I is not hurrying."

"Lead the way." Selena said and the house-elf disappeared into the darkness and they hurried after it.

Screams, crazed and full of pain were emanating from behind a closed door down the hall. Eyes wide, Selena ran to it and threw it open. She screamed before collapsing to the floor, huge sobs wracking her body.

* * *

The Burrow's floo roared as Ron and his family stepped through the green flames.

"Ron, dear, what's going on? I didn't know you were coming over, the house is a mess." She said before her eyes settled on his dislocated shoulder. "Good Heavens, what happened?!"

"The house blew up." He shrugged his uninjured shoulder and stepped past his mother. "What's Trelawney doin' here?" The sound of children's feet running through her house brought a smile to her face and she followed her youngest son into the kitchen.

"She's here for protection, she made another prophesy. How did your house blow up?" She flicked her wrist and there was a cup of hot tea for each of them on the table, they all sat around the table and Arthur finally spoke up,

"Hermione, I know life with a Weasley can be stressful, but I don't think an explosion is the answer. There are other ways to-oomph." He grunted as Molly's hand collided with his head. The older woman turned concerned eyes to her daughter-in-law,

"What happened?" Taking a deep breath, Hermione let it all out, minus some major details of course.

"We were talking and it got dark and cold so I thought maybe a storm was coming, so I went to the window to look. The sky was a swirling black and the cold was suddenly unnatural, it kind of felt like a Dementor, only worse, more 'I'm going to rip your throat out.' than 'Oh Gods, we're all gonna die.'." The two men snorted earning them glares from their respective wives, Ron shook his head but kept quiet. A look of concentration formed on Hermione's face followed quickly with one of sudden realization, she gasped and it was barely audible, but Ron having known her half his life heard it loud and clear.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"It's probably nothing, but I remember black and purple flames."

"Hermione!" the look on his face was one of shock, it was similar to the one he wore when faced with Fluffy, the three-headed dog.

"Ron, don't look at me like I've gone nutters." She said exasperated.

"Well have you? 'Mione he's _dead_, and yet you still think he had something to do with this?"

"Well… I don't know. But purple fire, Ron, that was his thing, purple was his color. What else do you want me to say, that it was some freak accident? I'm sorry, but no. I'm telling you this isn't over." She paused and when she spoke again her voice was echoed by Trelawney in the other room,

"Something's coming."

"No," Ginevra said stepping from the fire, "It's already here."


	4. The Truth of the Gods

**A/N: thank you guys so much for reviewing- I know I don't reply to them and that's to keep me from spoiling the story cause once I start talking the spoilers just flow right outta me and I don't usually notice it until its too late- but please continue to read and review cause without the reviews I cant tell if you guys like it and see no reason to keep writing for you guys…hope you enjoy r/r- love manda!!**

Chapter 4- The Truth of the Gods

The Underworld was dark, the only light coming from the few torches strategically positioned and the eternal fires that licked at the raw skin of condemned souls. The souls, those in constant agony and those enjoying idle days in the Elysian Fields went silent when white light assailed their eyes and the Olympian Gods entered the realm of the dead and crossed the river Styx. Together the Gods and Goddesses walked the deserted path, past the three judges, and into the Hades' palace just inside the gates. Sitting on raised thrones in the middle of the room, Hades and Persephone watched with cold eyes as the Light Ones entered their domain. Torches, white marble pillars that contrasted with the black marble room, and the Immortals were all that filled the room.

"Brother, so good to see you." Hades watched as Zeus stepped ahead of the others. "I could say this is a surprise, but then I'd be lying and let's face it, that was always your strong point." Zeus rolled his eyes as his little brother continued, "I love that despite everything the mortals believe I'm here because the three of us divided the realms. That I chose to be here rather than the truth of being banished and condemned." The pale God was yelling, uncontrollable anger fueling the fire of the torches. "I absolutely love that I'm here," he waved his arms, gesturing at the world around them, "because I saved them, because I did what we were supposed to do."

"We had an agreement!" Zeus shouted causing Hades to jump up from his throne.

"Don't you dare pull that shit with me, _Brother_." Spat the Lord of the Dead, his voice reverberating through the marble hall. "We _agreed _that when the time came, that when we were needed, we would help them! _WE AGREED!!_ But _I _held up that arrangement, and you know who stood with me? Who else helped them? My wife! Not my brother, Lord of All Things, no, my wife was banished with me. Because we take our oaths to heart. Because we couldn't stand by and let the world tear itself to pieces, couldn't stand to have those who worshipped us drown in their own blood. Everything I have done was in honor of our agreement."

"In honor of it? Sending the boy back, unleashing It on them again, how is that honoring our agreement? How is that helping them survive?" Zeus screamed.

"By returning him, I gave them the missing piece of their power, now they can destroy it." At hearing this Apollo scoffed and stepped forward.

"It cannot be destroyed, It is corporeal evil."

"Evil itself cannot be destroyed, I know this, but anything corporeal, anything that has form, that has life, can be killed. There will always be evil, without it we would not know good. Always will there be darkness in the hearts of men, but soon the world will be restored." Hades whispered and Athena got chills at the sound of it. The Olympian Gods said nothing, they simply turned and left, Athena paused.

"If they fail, all will fall, not even immortality will save us." The Goddess spoke before following her kin. Persephone finally moved from her satin seat and ran after her,

"Athena!" she cried out as she ran to her, "You once said you had wished you stood by us. Our time is coming, will you stand with us now or will you abandon them again, forever forsaking the Connection." Athena stared at the eternal youth before her and she let her pain show, the pain of loss, the pain of absence.

"We shall restore their faith in us, may our alters be filled once more, and our Connections reformed." Athena wrapped her arms around the Dark Goddess and cried.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Zeus, they're dying!" Persephone screamed turning bloodshot eyes away from the slaughter beneath Mt. Olympus.

"Let them pray at the alters a little longer. They need to make peace and try to save themselves; they need to realize we can't do everything."

"We can do _something_!" Athena cried clutching to Persephone, her battle trained eyes unmoved from the blood bath below.

"They need to have faith." Her father hissed as she turned to him, one of his signature lightning bolts flying from her hand towards him in a fit of anger. Hades fixed shocked eyes on his eldest brother,

"There will be no one left to pray! The mortals are not the only ones at risk; the Spirits are in danger as well!"

"They can fend for themselves!" Zeus shouted, his voice echoing.

"We had a deal!" Hades glared at his older brother with despise.

"Yes, and when I say we're needed, we will go."

"We are needed! If not now, when? When everyone is dead and it is too late to be of service?"

"We are Gods; we do not service mere mortals!" Athena clung to Persephone and cried,

"The pain." She sobbed, "Oh Cronus, they're dying, the alters are crumbling, I'm losing the Connection. Zeus!" she screamed and her heart broke in front of them all and she wept.

"You don't want to help, fine. I don't want to lose my Connection; I don't want _that_ to happen to me." He said softly pointing at Athena's shaking form. Hades glared at those before him, "Will you all stand by and watch them die?" No one moved. "They will not die." He slipped through the clouds and headed for the earth. Persephone removed herself from Athena's grasp and kissed her on the forehead,

"This is not the end." She whispered to the older Goddess, "I promise you that." She was gone and Athena cried out and tried to follow but there were strong arms holding her back.

"No sister," Apollo whispered, "You cannot leave, I cannot lose you." Zeus watched his youngest brother go against his orders and he shook his head, long white curls hanging limply on his shoulders. "Tonight is not our fight, be patient, you will know them again." Zeus nodded at Apollo, silently thanking him for holding her back; he could lose a brother, but his favorite child….

"From this day forward let it be known: that Hades and Persephone shall never again enter the gates of Olympus and are henceforth banished to the Underworld." The Olympians stared at him, shock engraved in every feature of their immortal faces. Athena shook off her brother and began to walk away; she paused after a few steps,

"Apollo, never have you lied, but half-truths are not below you. If I lose my people, you will know true death."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Flying over the burning city of London, Luna Lovegood watched as muggles and wizards alike tore their worlds apart. Magick against muggle weapons was apparently a deadly opposition. The fires grew higher and she urged her Thestral onward, chasing after the dark cloud that was responsible.

She'd been following it since this morning, she and Colin Creevey had been in Africa taking pictures of the supposedly mythical Bunyip when it had appeared. One second it was only raining and the next the sky was black and the jungle north of them was lit with black and purple flames. Colin had headed for the closest apparation point in hopes of reaching what was left of the Order, and she had taken off after the cloud when she'd realized it was moving. It consumed the rest of the Congo and then continued on, it wasn't until they'd crossed over the English Channel that she realized she'd meet up with Colin eventually, it looked like she'd be going home after all.

It finally came to a stop over where number 12 Grimmauld should have been and she realized this was the place Gin had told her about so many moons ago, she was at the Black house. She heard screams and curses and purple fire descended on the absent house, tearing down the barrier that kept her out. Luna didn't waste a second but ran inside the moment the house came into view. Pale blue eyes darted into the kitchen where Snape, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the floor. Yells came from upstairs and then the dull thuds of more bodies hitting the hardwood floor. A small girl ran towards Luna from down the hall, when she reached the blonde she wrapped tiny arms around her thigh and refused to let go. Another scream, a yell, and hurried footsteps back down the hall caused Luna to edge forward.

"No!" the little girl screamed squeezing her arms tight around the older woman's leg. Luna looked down at the pale child and then back to the door at the far end of the hall. A woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair burst through the door quickly followed by what appeared to be a werewolf. Luna screamed, picking up the girl and running up the stairs. The woman appeared at the bottom of them just before the beast threw itself against her, knocking her to the ground. Wide eyes drifted up the stairs and met a smaller, identical pair before her throat was ripped out. The little girl screamed and tried to run to her mother but Luna held her back. The beast howled and slowly turned back into a man who backed into the corner, tear-filled eyes staring at the beautiful body in front of him, and he screamed. Light footsteps behind her made her jump; she turned frightened eyes to the top of the stairs and met emerald green ones staring back at her.

"Oh thank the Gods, Harry." He gave a wicked grin before lifting his wand.


	5. The Enemy Attacks

**A/N: I know it took me longer this time sorry but its prolly going to take even longer for the next one since im taking a vacation starting Saturday..this chappie was almost really short cause I havent written all of this but since I love you guys I typed more than ive written so I have nothing more to update at this point…you better love me ;) special thanks to Nival Vixen, JulieMalfoyZabini, slytheringrl17, toxicvampire01, and coldflamez for staying with me- you guys have left me multiple reviews on both this story and the one before it..you are the ones who keep me going—not that I don't appreciate everyone elses reviews im just happy to know ive got someone constant to write for :) read and review…love you guys!!!- manda**

Chapter 5- The Enemy Attacks

"Mummy! Something's wrong at Uncle Sirius' house!" Serenity Malfoy screamed running through the hall towards the room she and her siblings had been denied access to. Draco and Ginevra ran out of said room looking around for their youngest child.

"What is it, baby?" Gin scooped up the small girl and watched her carefully.

"Something bad is at Uncle Sirius', they're in trouble!" she creamed as she burst into tears. Looking at his scared little girl Draco kissed her on the head before apparating away. He looked around the hall of the Black house, when he entered the kitchen he saw his friends lying on the floor, their chests slowly rising and falling. Relieved that they were at least still alive, Draco started to wake them when he heard a child's nervous squeal. He ran back out of the room, the others forgotten as the faces of all his nieces and nephews flashed before his eyes. He skidded to a stop just shy of the stairs when he heard another voice,

"Harry, what are you doing? What the bloody hell is going on?!" the full realization of what was happening hit Draco and he took a step back.

'It's here. It has Potter, shit.'

"Harry. Harry, don't do this! HARRY!!" she screamed.

"Avada Ke--" Draco flew around the corner wand raised,

"STUPEFY!" he shouted and the wand fell from limp fingers. Harry's words died on his lips and he crumpled to the ground.

Jumping into Draco's arms, the bright pink child wrapped tiny arms around his neck when he picked her up.

Luna turned around to see the person who'd saved her life and froze when she swathe Slytherin below her. She slowly sat down halfway up the stairs and took a deep breath as the past caught up with her.

Draco moved his hand in soothing circles across the kid's back as she cried.

"Shh shh, you're safe now." He started to tell her everything was going to be ok but a whimper in the corner drew his eyes to the bloodied body of Nymphadora Tonks and a naked, bloody Lupin. "I'm here." He said instead taking his eyes away from his cousin and focusing on his niece instead. "Miranda, I'm here, baby. I'm here." He croaked, tears falling from his mercury eyes. With Miranda in his arms, he turned to the silent woman on the stairs. "Nice as it is to see you Lov- Luna, you need to pull yourself together and see how bad the damage is. I have to run back to the Manor; I'll be back in a few. Just don't wake him up." Draco's eyes flicked to the top of the stairs and Luna nodded in return. "You ok?" It was silent for a minute and Draco was accepting that as her affirmative answer when she spoke up.

"It's starting again, isn't it? More war…more death?" her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it.

"I don't know how things are going to go, but it'll be hard. Always is." And he was gone, back home, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. All of which led to the conclusion that life, well, sucked.

Outside the door to Blaise' room, Draco called out to Gin, not wanting to 1) interrupt things and 2) leave Miranda alone.

_Babe, I have a very distraught child out here who's just lost her mother and I need to be getting back over there. _

There were hurried footsteps and Gin emerged on their side of the door shortly after. Miranda went from uncle to aunt without fuss and Gin shot inquisitive eyes to her husband.

"Draco, what happened?" she whispered, doing her best to soothe Miranda.

"It was there, I think It's got Potter."_ Tonks is dead._ A tear slid from the corner of Ginevra's eye and she tightened her grip on the small child. Draco leaned forward and kissed them both on the tops of their heads before disappearing with another faint pop.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Wand in hand, Draco walked the entirety of the Black house and found nothing. No Tonks, no Lupin, worst of all: no Harry Potter. Worried, he ran back down stairs calling out to Luna, but there was no reply.

"Luna!" upon realizing he hadn't checked the basement, he ran towards the kitchen. Flying down the stairs, wand ready, and prepared for a fight to the death; Draco froze when he realized everyone was safe. No one noticed Draco's entrance as they were all caught up in their grief, Luna however welcomed her escape and took it. She walked over to him,

"I know what you said but they wouldn't listen."

"Yea." He didn't meet her eyes but instead kept his fixed on what used to be his favorite cousin. "We're like that sometimes, ignore the danger and grieve and if anyone interferes they're fucked. Anyways," he said pushing the pain to the back of his mind and focusing on the task at hand. "where's Potter?"

"Malfoy, that isn't funny. He's upstairs where you left him." Wide eyes were staring at him and he shook his head.

"No he isn't."

"Well that's just great; we have a bloody psycho running around. You wanna tell'em or should I?" Shaking his head he spoke with an unsteady voice,

"Let them do what they will for her, just make sure they're safe. Stay safe yourself Luna." Turning to tell him the same she found he had already gone and she shook her head.

"Slytherins." She mumbled to herself.

Walking into the main hall, Draco made one more pass through the house to make sure Potter had not stowed away somewhere. Once satisfied, he took the floo home in an attempt to save what little magick he had left. No sooner had he stepped from the green flames, he was tackled by four little people. He looked at the two children that were genetically his and took them aside.

"We're all going to go up and meet someone very important and then you two are going to come with me ok? No arguing once we get up there, Aiden and Ariana are going to stay there."

"But"

"No buts, you will get time with him later, I promise. Just not tonight." Gloomily they nodded their little heads in agreement. Draco stood to his full height and looked at all four kids, "Let's go."

He took the twins by the hands and Tristan and Serenity followed quietly behind them as they walked to the back of the house. Draco released Aiden's hand when they stopped in front of the door and knocked quietly. Gin answered and opened the door all the way, allowing them to file in. Narcissa and the house-elves all exited the room upon seeing who was there, and the kids just clung to Draco. Gin held out her hands to the twins and they quickly ran from one parent to the other. Tristan and Serenity stepped up and grabbed a hold of Draco, who smiled down at them. Looking into the shadows that cloaked the bed, his grin grew.

"The next generation of Malfoys; this is Tristan and this little one here is Serenity." They bowed and curtsied respectively and then hid behind their father. Gin giggled and then looked down at her two oldest children,

"And these are the twins: Aiden and Ariana… Zabini. Blaise, I'd like you to meet your children." Ariana and Aiden gasped and looked up at their mother with shocked eyes. Removing himself from the bed, Blaise stood and walked into the light.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Without a second thought the twins ran to him and Blaise swept them up in his arms, holding them tight.

"We'll let you have some room." Draco ushered the youngest ones out and closed the door behind them. He looked down at his greatest pride and smiled, "Let's see how your magicks coming along." Tristan and Serenity grinned and took off running for the practice room, Draco right behind them.

When he walked into the room they were already goofing off; there was a tiny Phoenix battling with an equally small Dragon and the kids were standing on opposite sides of the room egging them on. He grinned and then cleared his throat,

"You're supposed to be showing me what you've learned at Hogwarts, not playing around." The creatures blew-up in a cloud of colorful dust and the kids stood with their wands behind them, their hands crossed, and their legs apart, waiting. Draco looked at them and saw Lucius standing over a small Draco yelling at him to get it right. He flinched and snapped back to reality. Now I know you know DADA and Potions as your mother and I are your teachers, so show me something else. And get out of those ridiculous positions; you aren't in Rogue Wizard Camp for Hades' sake." Tristan took on a look of concentration and Serenity started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh Charms!" she squealed and raised her wand at her brother. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Tristan yelped and dropped his wand as he was propelled into the air, Draco laughed at the glare his son was shooting at his little sister.

"Put me down!" he shouted and Serenity fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. She lost her concentration and there was a thud as Tristan hit the ground. "Transfiguration." He whispered looking around the room. When he saw the chair in the corner he grinned, "Rabbitundum." She screamed as the fluffy bunny wiggled its little nose at her and inched steadily closer.

"Tristan! That isn't funny." It hopped. "Daddy!!" she screamed over her brother's laughter.

"Finite." Draco said with a flick of his wand and the rabbit disappeared. "Well, you're both learning." He laughed and they turned on him. "What?" They had that look in their eyes, that Slytherin look that said you were in for it. They leapt on him, tickling him everywhere they could reach, and lucky for them, their mother had told them all the best spots.

**A/N(7/9/07):had to fix some names on here-sorry for the inconvenience I swapped kids at the end on accident and thanks to Queen of Night who pointed it out I fixed it and thanks also to toxicvampire01 who noticed Blaise was misspelled because my computer is stupid-my laptop has recently died and lost everything on it and I was on vacation this last week so it might take a little while to get things up-bear with me just a lil longer and keep r/r-ing!! I love and appreciate you guys!!!-manda**


	6. Discovering the Truth

**A/N: sorry it took so long..but here it is and I hope it explains everything for you guys…I think updates are going to be few and far between but I promise im not going to abandon this..as always please r/r!! I appreciate you guys and love every last one of you..!!!-manda**

Chapter 6- Discovering the Truth

"I told you! I said something was up, I even said it had something to do with them, with Blaise, but noooo you just wouldn't hear it." Hermione hissed at her husband

"Ok, you were right. I'm sorry I doubted you. But Gin said they know what they're doin' and after the war I'm inclined to trust them!"

"'They know what they're doing.' Are you insane? This isn't Voldemort, Ron, It is evil. Now It may not be the purest evil, or the oldest, but It is evil none the less. It can take a person over, body and soul, and It's strong enough that it has Harry." She was staring at him, their conversation no longer quiet.

"'Mione, it's not just Harry we have to worry about. The whole bloody world's in danger and frankly there's no one I trust more to save all our asses than those three! Now I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings," he added at the hurt and shock that appeared on her face. "but it's the truth. They saved us all in the war. None of us would have had the lives we've had if they hadn't lost Zabini, so if unleashing a little evil on the world is the price of getting him back then so be it." The smaller half of the Weasley family sat in silence for a minute as Hermione sought to express her dislike of the situation.

"What's wrong with you? People are going to get hurt, our children could have been killed! Ron, people are going to die-"

"People already have." Croaked Charlie as the others entered the parlor in silence.

"Charlie, what happened?" Molly cried running to her son. "Where's Tonks? Miranda?" she was searching the new arrivals but found neither among them.

"Miranda's here somewhere… and Tonks… is- is--" he broke off his tears choking him, all thoughts of speech forgotten.

"She's gone, Molly." Sirius whispered in her ear as he joined the others in silence. Molly's eyes went wide with shock and she instinctively pulled him closer. Narcissa cleared her throat quietly and Charlie looked up. Narcissa looked from the girl in her arms to Charlie who nodded, pulling away from his mother. He took Miranda into his arms and took a seat near Ron who simply rested a hand on his big brother's shoulder.

When everyone was seated, Narcissa spoke quietly and all listened.

"Blaise has returned, the price of which was unleashing an ancient evil into the world. While this is not the First Evil, It is still powerful. Since It is un-pure, It requires a host a host to survive. It jumps around until It finds someone corrupted, tortured enough to sustain it. Apparently Harry is more troubled than any of us ever could have imagined." She stopped, allowing everyone to catch up before continuing further. "When the earth saw that her children were care-free, she grew jealous. She sought a form that could move, that could experience. And so she split her being into what history calls the Spirits, they were given the powers to maintain the earth and look after it, but they were given a life and form of their own. However, in creating them, there was a backlash of magick and man was created. Man was not as we know life today, he was full of life and magick, and he was alone. When he grew lonely, he made of himself woman, and into her he poured all of his goodness and part of his soul. Man was left a shell, all that was left of him was a part of his soul and evil. Their children had only evil on their father's side and so the seed for destruction was planted.

"Years later the time of the Ancients came to a close with the birth of non-magick peoples, they were banished and the world of magick hidden from them. This separation fed the evil while their lack of magick altered it, giving birth to the one we face. When the first generation of muggles died the evil they harbored was released into the world, forming an entity of Its own, and as I said earlier it realized it could only survive inside another. So began the First War, It crossed over the barrier and began moving through the hearts of our ancestors.

"Acting through a wizard, It attacked a Spirit and succeeded in ripping it apart. Outraged, the other Spirits took the larger half of their wounded sibling and abandoned the war. The wizard seized the other part of the Spirit and turned it on his own kind. People fled to the alters, praying for the Gods to save them. But the Gods would not listen and the blood of the innocent was spilt upon their laps. The few who remained faithful to the Gods barricaded themselves in their homes, and continued to pray. It was those few alone who, when the Connection was at its weakest, that heard the Gods' dispute. Listened as Hades and Persephone refused to stand by and watch us die, as Athena tried to follow them, as Apollo held her back. Listened as she threatened her brother with true death, as Zeus condemned Hades and Persephone to the Underworld--" It was at this point that Hermione decided to, once again, argue the facts.

"But everyone knows that the world was divided between Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades., he wasn't locked away." Narcissa rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm going to ignore your muggle upbringing. This knowledge has been passed down through my family by one who was there. Now then, Hades and Persephone retrieved the Spirit and gave it to a race that would protect it before locking the evil in the Underworld where It would have condemned souls to feed on." Ron took this opportunity to raise his hand as if he were in school, but without waiting to be called on he spoke out.

"I thought you said It needed something alive to survive?"

"There are things that dwell in the Underworld that are not dead." Ron's mouth formed a perfect O and he fell silent.

"When they had removed the evil from the earth, the war slowly ended as people forgot what they were fighting for. As Zeus was sending the Furies to collect Hades and Persephone, they each tore a part of their soul and placed it in the heart of a member of two opposing families. Their purpose: to find the Spirits and bring them back into the world. As we know, Draco and Ginevra inherited the God's and Goddess' sliver of soul and Blaise became one with the Weather Spirit- during and after life. For the last seven years, Blaise has watched his family grow without him. When he could no longer bear the pain of being away from them, he asked to be returned to them. He was told of a price but not of what it would be. The other Spirits sought the council of the Gods and Blaise came home. His soul re-entered his dead body and the Gods removed it from his grave, giving him life and aging him, a very painful and ugly process. The backlash of their magick freed It and though It could survive in anything with life, It chooses to create chaos."

"That's absurd! The most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" she shouted shaking her head.

"Yes, well you are muggle-born." Narcissa chirped, annoyed. Ignoring the remark about Hermione, Ron turned disbelieving eyes to his lover.

"All these years you've been searching for answers, wanting an explanation. And now that you've got what you refuse to believe it? And I'm the one that's got something wrong with me?" he shook his head and sank back into his chair.

"She was always good at that." Blaise said, making his way down the stairs, "Believe the lies but never the truth. Right, Granger?" Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at the beautiful family of seven as they finally joined their guests.

"Anyone still have questions?" Draco asked, smirking at all the blank faces.

"Good." Gin said quietly, "Because Tonks deserves to be put to rest." She stepped up to Charlie. "And I'd like to be there, so we'd better do this quick. We can have it here, if you think she would've liked that." He shook his head.

"She wanted to be near the others, him and Dumbledore." He motioned towards Blaise.

"Done." Said Severus and Gin nodded her thanks to the older man.

At dusk, a large party could be seen making their way up from Hogsmeade on to the grounds of Hogwarts. Upon hearing an announcement, a few students walked solemnly out to join them. The sun set quickly, the lights from windows illuminating the ground below. Charlie stood on the edge of a large hole, Miranda's hand in his as he stared at the coffin that held the love of his life. Gin stood across from him, her eyes brimming with tears of her own, she tried to speak but no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Tonks… Tonks was amazing. She was a great person with a huge heart. Tonks always believed the best of people, she always had hope…." She wiped her tears on her sleeve but carried on. "Tonks was the sister I never had. She… she was smart, and beautiful, and funny- always thought it was up to her to make others smile." Her tears consumed her, taking away her ability to speak.

"Gods rest her soul." Narcissa whispered into the night, and the wind carried it away. Tristan and Serenity walked around the grave to their mother and everyone vanished into the night, leaving Charlie and Miranda. He dropped to his knees, his tears falling straight onto the coffin, and he shouted,

"What am I gonna do without you? How am I supposed to go on alone?!" he dropped his head into his hands and cried. Tiny hands on his shoulders made him raise his face until he was looking into his daughter's eyes.

"I'm still here, Daddy." She said, her own eyes bloodshot. Charlie stood, picking Miranda up as he did so.

"Oh, Baby. I know. I know. I just miss your mommy, that's all." With one last glance and a flick of his wand there was a dull crash as the ground consumed the coffin.

Once they were gone, the rain began to fall and words etched themselves into the smooth surface of the headstone.

**Here lies Nymphadora Tonks. **

**Proud half-blood, wife, mother and friend.**

Gin dropped her wand and vanished into the night.

The rain fell harder and the lightning cracked. The headstone began to glow and a bright light chased away the darkness. When it subsided, there were new markings underneath the bold print, words inscribed in the most beautiful script.

_She believed even though the world had been forsaken. _

_She had the heart of a true Goddess._

Deep in the Underworld, Hades greeted a new soul with a sad heart and open arms.

"As much as I'll love your company, I never wanted things to end like this."

"Surely death isn't all that bad." Tonks said jokingly as she hugged the Dark God.


	7. An End to an Era

Chapter 7- An End to an Era

"Where's the book on sacred rituals?" Draco shouted into the stuffy room.

"Under the one on numerical magick." Blaise's voice came from behind a stack of dusty scrolls.

"Ah! Got it!" There was a loud crack and Gin walked into the room, rain and tears dripping from her.

"How close are we?" she sniffled, kicking a book out of her way to get to her lovers. Draco lifted her chin and wiped her tears on the cuff of his sleeves, while Blaise wrapped his arms around her from behind and set his head on her shoulder.

"Good news," he whispered into her ear.

"What's that?"

"Well, my coming back not only set loose this thing, but it gave us the most powerful number to destroy it."

"Anything else?"

* * *

As soon as everyone was out of St. Mungo's, there was another somber family get together at the Burrow.

"He, it wasn't your fault." Charlie patted Lupin on the back and took a drink of his wine.

"Yes, it is. She's gone because of me. If it wasn't for me she'd still be alive, she'd be here now!" he slurred as he polished off his second bottle of vodka.

"You were only there so that you could get the cure, because we asked you to be there." Severus said from across the table. Silence fell upon them and all yes turned to Gin once more. She stood with a sad sigh and faced what was left of her family.

"This is usually when I tell you all that things will be ok, that we'll all get through this. But the thing is," she paused, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I don't know what the future holds. I don't know if we'll all make it out of this or what's gonna happen, but I do know that if ever there was a time for faith, it would be now. We all know the stories, the myths, and I for one choose to believe in the Gods. If you believe in them as I do then I'm telling you to pray. Pray for strength, pray for guidance… but if you don't believe, if you have no faith then go home and do what you will. Now I'm sorry to say that as much as I'd like to stay, I just want to spend the rest of this evening with my children. Excuse me." Draco and Blaise disappeared with the children and Gin stepped away from the table. "I love you all, goodbye." And then she was gone.

"Any one else think that that was a little more definite of a goodbye than it should've been."

"Mummy, do we have to?" Serenity looked from her siblings to Gin, who still had tears on her cheeks.

"We have to Baby; it's the only way to save everyone we care about. And who knows, we may see them again after the world doesn't end."

"But couldn't we say goodbye or tell them what we're doing?"

"Yea, maybe they could help." The twins looked at her.

"No, we couldn't have. They wouldn't just let us sacrifice ourselves for the world. People will do anything for those they love, even if it means dying. Would you stand by and let Arianna die?" Tristan asked grabbing his little sister's hand.

"Of course not!"

"Exactly." Draco and Gin said, looking at Blaise who cleared his throat,

"So now that that's settled, shall we get going?" They walked out of Malfoy Manor together and into the ruined Labyrinth.

"Gods, watch over us." Gin prayed into the night. She sat down in the center of the charred crater Blaise had made and the kids boxed her in. Blaise and Draco sat just outside and between their children forming a line with Gin and a hexagon with her in the middle. The children took each other's hands and Gin took Blaise and Draco's as fire grey fire erupted where they touched. Not wasting any time, they broke into chant; the adults in an ancient, dead language, and the kids in English.

"Seven are here that are broken,

Seven who wish to be whole.

Words before never spoken,

Hear them pour from the soul."

The sky twisted above them, the stars blotted out one by one and the air ceased to move. The world around them went silent, and time itself seemed to stop.

"We gather now for our family,

For things that have since been lost.

Together we come to protect them,

We're here no matter the cost.

The world that was is broken,

And evil released once more.

Here in this spot we are gathered,

We came to save the world.

Seven are here with powers,

To sacrifice seven for all."

They started the chant over but Gin turned her eyes to the empty sky. "You." She shouted, "You have been summoned by those you have hurt, those who have the power to kill you. You are not welcome here; this is not a world for you." The darkness growled at her and with the voices of those killed and corrupted by evil, It spoke.

"You know nothing, child. There is evil everywhere; in the hearts of every man, woman, and child. You cannot keep me away."

"You have crept into the hearts of many, but you will not stay. There may be a little evil in everyone, but it isn't you. Hell, you've never even had the power to take over my heart, and there have been plenty of opportunities. You are weak; even now you are losing power."

"You seem confident, little one. Would you like to prove yourself?"

"Yes." She said without hesitating and before anyone could stop her. In a whirlwind, darkness descended upon her, swirling into her eyes, nose, and mouth. Wrapping itself around her and through her until she was consumed by it. She went stiff and they nearly lost their hold on her hands, the fire grew dimmer with every second that passed. Just before the fires died, she twitched and the flames jumped back into the life and Gin lifted her head and screamed. It was a guttural scream that tore through every inch of her and ripped the evil from her. The children continued to chant and Draco and Blaise rejoined them, light shone from them, not the color full light of years passed, but a purging dark light, like all their sins were flowing out of them through their skin. Gin grew warm, her fingers moved in their grips and her eyes opened to reveal molten lava.

"Come on, Kitten."

"You can do this." And in that moment she found the strength to expel It from her heart, her family, and her people. Her grip tightened on the hands of her loved ones and she said in a whisper that was barely audible,

"Go to hell. You lose." The fire engulfed them and in a last flare of light and screams mixed of pain and ecstasy they were gone and the world came to life once more.

* * *

"Hades, what is the meaning of all this? Release us this instant!" Zeus shouted between the bars of his cage in the House of Hades.

"You are all here, because many years ago we made a vow to protect but you, Brother, went back on your word and banished me for upholding mine." Hades recited calmly from his marble throne. "You are here," he continued. "Because you are about to be stripped, well most of you that is, of your powers and your immortality. You will be born again into the land of men and shall live out your days as muggles, upon your deaths you shall return here for your judgment. Never again will you know power, never again will you set foot on Mt. Olympus, never again will you know the love of the Connection." Athena cried out at the thought of never regaining her Connection. "Athena, dear sister, you I exclude from all of this."

"Athena?" Persephone extended her hand through the bars and led the Goddess out. "Welcome to the right side."

"Apollo, for your loyalty to your sister, you may join us. You shall be stripped of your powers and must live as a mortal for a time but one day you may regain your status and stand with your sister again." Apollo was helped out of the cage by Athena before Hades continued. "Now, let me introduce you to the seven who just saved their world." He gestured to the double doors at the back of the hall as they entered. "These seven mortals just sacrificed themselves for those they loved, for the greater good of all. They had the choice to do nothing but unlike you, Zeus, they did the right thing because they were the only ones with the power to do anything at all. Because of their faith and their will, these seven are taking your places. Remaining Olympians, you are henceforth stripped of your powers and immortality and sentenced to life as muggles. See you soon." He laughed and they vanished, leaving the four immortals alone with the seven deceased. "I've waited a very long time for this moment."

"You still feel us don't you?" Persephone stepped forward, her eyes never leaving Gin, who nodded in response.

"That's the Connection. Even though we are no longer a part of you, your faith in us and ours in you creates a bond that we cannot explain."

"Is that why I feel it too?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. It's what they've felt since they heard about us." Persephone whispered finally taking her eyes off Gin to look at the kids instead.

"The world is safe now."

"It was only in danger because of me." Blaise looked at the dark god with pain shining from his features.

"Wrong." Athena spoke up. "It has been gaining strength for ages and was nearly ready to free itself. People have slowly been giving into all their darkest desires but now they are safe, free. Now the world can be restored."

"Just as you shall be restored." Whispered Persephone with a soft smile.

"You mean we can go back?" Arianna cried.

"No, what's done is done and the past must not be altered."

"But now you can walk freely between worlds and change things at will. You may intervene when you see fit, but take care not to abuse your power for the world will be new and easily corrupted."

"I'm sorry; this is all getting a little too confusing." Gin said quietly, from her spot leaning against a pillar.

"You are Gods."

"Immortal." Sighed Blaise

"Holy hell." Draco laughed and the kids' laughter rang out with his.

* * *

"They were just there! I saw them. Where'd they go?" Molly screamed pointing at the Labyrinth. "They were right there! Oh my babies!" she collapsed into her husband's arms and he held her. Hermione moved to speak but Ron silenced her.

"Don't 'Mione, just don't. I may have just lost an entire part of my family. Don't." He sobbed and she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's up with you lot?" Draco smirked and everyone screamed with joy.

"You're alive!" Molly shouted, wrapping the whole group in a monstrous hug.

"Well, that's actually a matter of technicalities." Blaise said peeling out of Molly's arms.

"What do you mean technicalities?" she asked, giving him a prying stare.

"Gramma, we're gods!!" Serenity grinned up at the woman.

"What?"

"Surprise?" Gin gave a weak laugh. "Newly appointed by Hades himself. Which reminds me, we really need to get back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Charlie looked at his baby sister, bewildered.

"We are Gods and the world is going to be a very different place when you wake up. We have a lot of work to do, so we have to get back now. Love you all, calm down, see you soon." They were gone, no sound, no movement, simply gone. The seven of them looked down from Mt. Olympus with a new hope in their hearts.

"Let's get to work."

--Finish--

**A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed this and that it was worth reading..please continue to r/r no matter what or who's stuff you read…its been amazing..thank you for your continued support!! Love you all!!!-manda**


End file.
